Nymphetamine
by Blackdove085
Summary: Katniss is Cato's, he can do whatever he wants to her, whenever and she can't do anything about it. But she slowly starts to enjoy the violances and sex, how it give her this high she didn't know she's wanted, the bondage, the violanet rough sex that makes her scream. And did Cato become Power hunery by the games or was it always there? 'I get this rise from him and I enjoy it.'
1. Prelude

Tears formed in my eyes as I looked up to Cato, this is it. I'm sorry Prim. I looked up at the monster from 2… Cato. He held onto my neck in a choke hold. "Please...make it quick." I sobbed before I heard him start to laugh. It sounded cold, insane. He moved his arm from my neck to my waist and moved me to where I was facing him. He had a forming black eye from me when I fought back. He had three parallel jagged claw marks on the left part of his face, his bottom lip was busted.

"Why should I end something I can so much easier destroy when alive." He told me as a smile grew on his face from his smirk as he moved one of his hands towards my face causing me to flinch, "Such a pretty face, like a china doll that can be so easily broken." He said, his blue eyes had something twisted, something changed him. When I first saw through icy eyes…they just showed cocky pride but now, the look he had in him chilled me to the bone.

* * *

I held onto Primrose while Gale had his arm around my shoulders. Primrose was sobbing so hard and I could tell that gale had tears running down his face. I know he loves her; his heart is breaking by how she's getting closer to death. That boy from district 2…Cato, when Katniss fought back, he made sure he didn't hit her face or take out his sword he's used on Peeta, how I feel so sorry for Joseph having to see his son being tortured like the way he was. The look in Cato's eyes scares me, something twisted. The games changed him; I can tell that he never had any type of look like that ever. He grabbed onto Katniss with both of his hands he started to lean in, he then kissed her.

"I'm going to be the victor of these games. But I want a trophy, something to remind me how I beat The Girl on Fire, and just having the honor of being a victor I want Katniss Everdeen as my trophy." He said when he pulled away but kept his hands on her face, blood smearing on her face. I swallowed, waiting to see what they decide. I was holding my breath and was Katniss, Fear rise in her eyes. I've never seen Katniss show fear like how I am now. I then felt my heart break when I heard one sentence that changed my life forever.

"I present you the victor of the 74th Hunger Games Cato Teufel!" I fell to my knees as Primrose started to cry with me. Gale then just ran, I didn't know where. But I knew it was away from here.

* * *

I was shaking, from fear, I'm his. He can do whatever he wants with me, I'll never see Prim while she starves as I'm in District 2, doing what Cato wants me to do. "Your all mine now Fire girl." He told me before he started to laugh. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	2. Tearing the Veil From Grace

Hello my fellow readers. I know I didn't write to you in the prelude to this. And to inform some of you that I am not trying to make a rip-off of the Caged Bird Sings, it will not be like it. Of course the introduction does sound a little bit of the same. The only tracker Jacker venom Cat gets is from the nest Katniss released in the games. This story is based off of songs of a band a listen to quite a lot and I will post a few verses in the story, and the chapter title will be the title of the song. I love you my little readers, always remember that. Also remember that I do not own the hunger games, why would I be writing this?

* * *

_That smell of blessed cunt_

_Like a convent where crosses rust_

_From thirty dirty habits of shaved nun_

_There where deeper needs are begged of lust_

_And cess and less impress enough_

**Tearing the Veil from Grace- Cradle of Filth**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of beeping, when I first opened my eyes all I saw was white, white flashes that were blinding me. I sat up putting my hands towards my face as I slouched. My hair fell in my face like a curtain. I started to breathe to calm myself down, I can't just start acting like a wild animal somewhere I don't know where I'm at. When I felt like I could open my eyes without becoming almost blind. I was in an all-white room.

I felt extremely cold and I noticed that I wasn't really wearing anything that covers my top front so I brought my arms around me to cover myself. I removed the plain white sheets to see if any scars where taken off because the one I got from Clove on my shoulder was completely gone. That was when I noticed I was only in a pair of panties. Every single scar I had was gone as so was my hair beside my eyebrow, eyelashes, and my long brown hair. I also felt softer, if I remember correctly I also had a red birth mark on my inner thigh. I was clean of any imperfections.

I started to get off of the bed and let my feet hit the cold title. I wrinkled my nose from how cold the room was. I walked towards a door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Strange." I said before I walked across the room to another door, turned the knob and surprisingly it opened. I saw again an all-white bathroom. I walked in the bathroom, when I walked towards a mirror to see that the scar on my cheek was gone, I then yawn. I noticed my teeth were extremely white.

"What happened to me?" I asked myself out loud before I saw Cato in the mirror. I turned around and tried to reach for something to cover myself better.

"Don't do that." He told me plainly as he held onto my wrist. "I haven't decided what you'll wear yet, so I just went with this until I make up my mind. But I do like your hair down better than that stupid goddamned braid." He told me as he reaches my hair but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at him. He just smiled at me before he twisted my arm behind my back, I gasp in pain and my stomach was slammed into the sink in front of me. I was looking in the mirror to see Cato started to kiss my shoulder as his free hand started to rub my chest. "Let go of me!" I said as I struggled but Cato brought me closer to him.

"I can do whatever I want to you Katniss." He whispered in my ear as he pressed me harder against the sink and against him. I felt him bite onto my ear as his hand started to down. I pressed my knees tightly together, trying to stop what he was trying to do. He press his hips tighter against me, I felt something hard press into my butt. I heard Cato groan, causing me to freeze. Cato noticed this and a crocked smile formed on his face he moved towards me ear. "And you're causing this." He whispered before he started to undo the tie he wore around his neck.

I swallowed as he started to unbutton the black shirt he wore. I saw more and more of his chest and stomach. He started to kiss my neck as he pulled the tie from his neck. "Hope you like rough bondage sex." He told me before he put the grey tie in front of my eyes; I felt him tighten it before he moved his hands towards my panties and started to pull down.

"Please don't do this." I cried as I grabbed onto his hands. I couldn't see the face he made, all I could do was hear and feel what he was going to do to me. My felt my bottom lip tremble as the cloth started to slide down my thigh, I tried not to sob out so I bit my lip. I heard the zip of a zipper when Cato removed his hands from me. "Please…Stop." I sobbed when Cato started to grab onto my chest, squeezing hard.

"Where's the fun in that then." He told me before he started to laugh. He then grabbed onto my hips. I cried out in pain when I felt something very big and very thick went inside of me while I was still a virgin, I knew what it was after I heard Cato groan. "Count how many times I fuck you." He growled in my ear, I felt chills and bit my lips and closed my eyes as I felt tears leak out of my eyes, it hurt so much. "Do you fucking hear me!" he growled again, I just nodded my head. "Not good enough, I wanna hear you say it with your voice." He whispered in my ear.

"Y-yes." I sobbed earned another kiss on the neck from him.

"Good girl." He said before he thrust again. I choked out one before he thrust back into me harder and I sobbed out two. When he got to 20, he started to go really hard and fast, as I counted I held onto the sink and moved my feet around his ankles. When I reached to the 600th thrust he yelled out 'Fuck.' He rested his head on my shoulder; he then kissed it before I felt the weight move.

"Is that how you like It." he said as he untied the tie around my eyes. I just kept my eyes closed and sobbed. "There is more than just that coming." He told me as he pulled out. "But it's for later, when we go to district 2." He said as he zipped his pants back up. "But that was just what I needed before the interview for my victory of the games you were so close to winning." He continued as he buttoned up his shirt. "I just love seeing through grey eyes and knowing that they're all mine." He told him as he kneeled in front of me. I crossed my legs and my arms to cover myself better.

Cato sighs as he started to take off his jacket; I brought myself closer in a ball, fighting back tears. 'Not again.' I thought as I held onto myself by the shoulders. I opened my eyes when I felt him just kiss my cheek and put his jacket over my shoulders and buttoned it up. "Why?" I asked him as he got up. He just looked down at me before he started to walk away from me. When I knew he wasn't in the room or the bedroom I stood up on shaky legs. I held onto the sink to keep me from falling. I bent over and breathed again. When I felt my legs stop shaking I closed the door, took off the jacket. I opened the glass door of the shower and turned it on the highest and the hottest it could go but it wouldn't burn me.

I let the water pour onto me, I felt so filthy. My hands were shaking as I kept holding back my tears, I turned on the strongest jet, not caring what I hit, and I just wanted to stop this dirty feeling. After the foam was rinsed off I noticed a black-purplish bruise forming at my stomach. I couldn't stop the sobs now. I wasn't crying about what just happened a few minutes ago but everything that happened to me. I'll never see Prim or Gale again, how Peeta was tortured, I should've just let him die from that infection. That would've have been a better way for him to die then what Cato did to him.

"If only Prim's name wasn't called from that stupid bowel!" I yelled as I sat on the title floor. I stayed that way until the water turned to ice cold. I got up and stepped out of the shower and grabbed onto a white towel and wrapped it tightly around me. I felt like I couldn't breathe in this room, like it was closing in around me. I opened the door and went into the bedroom. I looked to make sure on one's was in it. I need to just go to sleep, I hate this!

* * *

**Cato**

I sat on the silver chair and crossed my legs while I watched how I did in my games. First was the chariots, I started to pop my knuckles until the part where Katniss got her name from everyone, Girl on Fire. Then it changed to the training, I was staring down the other tributes, then the stare down I had with Katniss. I have to admit at the time I did want fuck her, not as bad later in the Games because I was having Glimmer giving me head until she died. It showed me practicing with the swords, throwing a few spears. It quickly flashed the scores we got.

I licked my lips when it got to the interview. Glimmer did a good job of playing the role of the ditzy blonde whore. Clove did a pretty good job knowing how much she almost tried to kill our escort for that interview. I paid enough attention during Training back in District 2 about how to present myself in an interview to where I got pretty damn good sponsors. The other went by until it hit Katniss. I felt myself throbbed to where I racked my teeth over my bottom lip and cross my legs to where after the lights come on I will not be having anyone pointing out that I want to fuck Katniss again.

After the declaration Lover Boy put out it went to the Arena where all 24 tributes stood around the cornucopia. No one was stupid this year to step off a head of time. When the gong went off the blood bath began. I felt excitement rush through me as I watched myself charge through, picking up a long knife and started to slash through every tribute that came my way or I came theirs. I crossed my arms when they showed Katniss pulling a neon orange backpack to protect her face from Clove and starting to run. I didn't past attention to it besides the parts where Katniss was showed. With me and Glimmer talking, to her hiding when District 8 was killed.

It went towards me and the other careers running after you, Glimmer trying to scare her to Marvel and Clove cheering me on to get her and kill her, I gritted my teeth when I grabbed onto that fucking branch! Causing me to fall 20 feet to the ground, I'm surprised I didn't break anything. Then The Tracker Jacker nest Katniss realized on us that I now know that that little girl pointed out to her. It showed me picking up my feet while I left Glimmer to her death.

"CATO! CATO…PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed as she was being stung to death. It showed Katniss almost having the same fall. Showed Lover boy getting that cut on his leg. The alliance between her and Rue, the plan they made, the exploration, me snapping three's neck, to the death of Marvel and Rue. It skipped to Katniss finding Peeta.

I formed my hand in a fist when I saw them getting cozy together; it made me sick to my stomach. The rule change, I had to start taking deep breathes when the feast happened. Clove pinned Katniss down, 11 grabbing onto her and slamming a rock to her head, me screaming as Katniss ran. It showed more of Peeta and Katniss, then to me and 11. And right where I felt powerful, as I sat on him beating him to death with my bare hands as he begging me to stop. The death of 5 and the Mutts.

_**I was sitting next to the river while I took large gulps of water by the hansd full. Until I heard growling, causing me to look up. A mutt took it paw and brought it across my face. I took out my sword and cut its head off but more came and I started to run, putting my sword up. I climbed up the cornucopia just when the game makers made it go dark. Then the fun started when Lover Boy got on with me.**_

"_**KATNISS, COME ON!" he yelled as he held his hand out. He pulled her up and that was when I grabbed him by the throat. Katniss just laid there shocked. I slowly started to pull out my sword. **_

"_**Long time no see." I laughed at him and I pushed him into the horn of the Cornucopia. "I see you brought your girlfriend…how lovely of you." I told him when I pointed my sword towards his throat. Then he started to scream as soon as I started to gut him, his blood running down my arms, staining my hands. When his cannon went off, I turned towards Katniss.**_

"_**Well, Fire Girl it looks like just you and me." I laughed as I started to get closer to her. She shot up and was about to shoot an arrow at me but I dived towards her, knocking the last arrow out of her hand along with her bow. Then that when she started to punch, spit, and bite at me. I stopped it she was sitting onto of me and I grabbed onto her flipped her to be on her stomach holding her neck in a choke hold loosely.**_

"So… Cato. How does it feel to be a victor?" Caesar asked me as he flashed me his signature smile. I smiled back at him as I uncrossed my arms.

"I've been ready to win the Hunger Games for 10 years, I feel amazing." I told him. He looked towards the crowd, asked them to cheer for me. Eh interview went pretty fast for me. He asked simply, stupid question like the first one he asked until he reached to why I wanted to keep my scars I got from that mutt.

"Because this shows that I'm a victor, my mentor got vampryic teeth, so why can't I have something that everybody will see. And I like the look these scars give me. I look more like a man, don't you think." I told him and the flashed my crocked smiled at him. When it was finally over, I walked towards where the victor dinner was being held was. I need another round of what I got from her before my interview; I need that dose of power I got from it. I've never needed this so fucking much as I do now.

Just after how 11 begged me to stop, how the fear in Lover boys eyes, that just had something come over me. But with Katniss… fuck that girl gets Pleasure going high wired through me. Having her body pressed against me as I fuck her hard. I couldn't help but tilt my head back and groan. I wanna see how that girl gives head…her nice full lips around me, doing what I want and how I want it. I love the power I have over her, she's my little pleasure thing and I can do whatever I want to her, she's my reward for being such a good little boy and playing fair in the games.

I stood on the stage, Snow was holding my crown. "I present you your Victor Panem." He said as he picks it up, He placed it on my head. "CATO TEUFEL!" he shouted as I stood up. "I hope you wear that with pride Cato." He said to me, smiled sickly sweet at me. I gave him a croaked smile.

"I will Snow, Thanks for the trophy too." I told him before I walked off stage. I had cameras flashing and people yelling. I smiled to this; I have everything I want now. When I got in the tribute building, I was welcomed by my stylist, Prep team, and my mentor Enobaria.

"You have to get ready for the dinner." She simply told me before she just walked away. I prefer her over anyone else, she's to the point, usually the District 2 mentors are like that; they're from a district full of champions why try to sugar coat it? I looked at the black suit jacket with a silver dress shirt; everything about it was black beside the shirt. I walked out of the elevator and towards the frosted glass doors towards the Capitol. I heard the screams and yell of it, Questions about the games, what I plan to do, useless shit.

I then notice girls screaming for me, how they wanted me to have one night with them. Others wondered if I'm as brutal in bed as I was in the Arena. I already have my own, even if I wanted to, none of them could live up to Katniss. How her back felt against my stomach, her screams and sobs. None of them could make me feel that way Katniss can. The thrill and excitement she gives me. Her long curly chocolate brown hair, her smoldering eyes, her round perky breast, wide hips. She's better then Glimmer would've ever been. I wish I could just ditch this stupid as fuck dinner and have Katniss again, show her what bondage really was, run my nails sown her hips and thighs, bite onto her to cause her to scream louder.

I snapped out of it when the door opened again. I got out of the car and started to walk on the blue carpet. I want this just to hurry the fuck up; I have other shit to do. When I got into the dining hall, I sat as in the emptiest seat. The night dragged on and on longer. I want to get out of these damn dress clothes. I wonder what Katniss is doing?

* * *

**Katniss**

I shot up, covered in sweat. "Not another one." I said as I pulled the white blanket closer to me. This is the sixth one, this time it was Rue. I hate having these dreams; I know these will continue for all my life. Haymitch screams when he's sober. I don't want to go down to drinking myself stupid. I place my hand over my mouth as I looked towards the side of the room. More tears started to run down my face as I started to think of District 12. I started to shake with sobs; I'm never going to see Prim again.

I wish I did die, that Cato just snapped my neck; at least I wouldn't know that Prim's starving. That I could see my father again, have him sing to me again. That me and Gale would never go hunting again together. I'll never hear his laugh, not even his 'I hate the Capitol' rants. I won't even see my mother, how she's trying to make up for the five she zoned out. I'll never see the woods I've hunted in, go to the hob to trade, and walk around the seam covered in coal dust. I even missed Prim's ugly cat Buttercup, how he hissed at me. I wanna go home.


	3. Gabrielle

Well, most people on the day before school would be sleeping at 2:46 in the morning; you guys see how much I love you, thanks for the lovely reviews and all the follows and Favs I got from this story. I love you my little Readers remember that along with that the ownership with the Hunger Games is not mine what so ever. Now as you excuse me…I have sleep or I may have to enjoy having oatmeal on my face in about 3 hours.

* * *

_A fit and perfect stitch of foreign parts_

_Whose beauty fostered poets_

_Whose laugh like silver belts_

_Thawed your bitter winter from my path_

**Cradle of Filth-Gabrielle**

* * *

"Katniss," I heard Cato whisper to me as he brushed his hand down my leg as I lay on my side. The red satin nightgown he has me wear was resting on my upper thighs when the hem was at mid-thigh but last night Cato tired me out, my wrist still hurt from the leather. "Time to get up." He told me after he kissed my shoulder; he rarely kisses me on the lips. He also has the starches he gives to me on my thighs along with the bruises removed. The only marks I have on me are the hickeys on my neck.

I sat up, the after effects I get from the sex isn't so bad, not when it first was. When I had my virginity taken from me he was kinda gentle but that was the end of Halloween what was what…last month? Because tomorrow's the end of November, I've been with Cato for 6 months now. I still always have to shower after the sex, I'm still not willing to just let him get on top of me whenever he wants to and enjoy it there are moments where I just wanted to sleep, but it also kinda of helps the nightmares. I still have them, but I don't wake up screaming.

I've never thought that in my life would I being doing the things I am with Cato. Some of the positions he takes me in told me that I'm really flexible. I knew I already was but not where I could have one legs straight in the air and the other with my thigh flat on the bed. I sat up on the matching sheets, pushing the black lace curtains aside. I didn't think I would have a room like this either. I've never had a king sized bed until now. Cato got the newest one build in the mountains of District 2 and was a smaller copy of a castle in another country. I have the tower room; I have a view of the river that is in the massive backyard he has.

I've been around the house and it has more rooms than my district's justice building, not like the ones in District 1. This house has three stores. The rooms I really like are the library, the living room because it has a really big fireplace where I can enjoy hot mint tea, I've also made a new friend here to, and he's Cato's dog Butch. I first thought he was a mutt but I learned that there a different type of dogs and that Butch was this type of dog called 'Doberman Pinchers'. I've never thought Cato would have a pet; and then the bathroom. I enjoy the baths, all the scented oils and soaps. I prefer the oils because I can have flower petals, I enjoy the rose scents.

I put the black robe on and walked down the spiral staircase. I like the warm color this house has. I will always miss Prim though, I still can't help by have tears fall out of my eyes knowing that while I live in a warm house while in the district 12 Seam I know Prim is trying to get as much warmth from her ugly cat buttercup. I wonder about Gale to, I never talk about him around Cato, I've learned that Cato can be really possessive of me. He has attack one of the butlers for even looking at me the wrong way.

I haven't forgotten about Peeta either, I do think about him, how I should've tried to be his friend and that I shouldn't have used him the way I did. Even how I treated him was unfair. All he did was just say he's had a crush on me since we were five years old. I guess what made me so angry at him at the moment was that not only did he make me feel weak but was how he treated me after I got that eleven. I know Cato would blow up if he knew that I thought about Peeta. He never hits me, I know why he doesn't either; he wants me to stay pretty for him, what the point of having a beaten up trophy.

I was out of my thoughts when I noticed Butch running towards me. "Hey Butch." I smiled down at him as I went to my knees and started to scratch his head and then his stomach when he rolled on his back. I noticed some snow on his paws. I stood up and walked towards the closest window and opened the curtains to see snow falling, it was pure white and not covered with coal dust.

* * *

**Cato**

"You know I don't need you when I already have Katniss." I told Brody, one of my maids. She rolled her hazel eyes before she put her hands on my chest. She tilted her head to the side, her short black hair moved in her face slightly, I know what she's trying to do and it never works. I wouldn't even try to fuck her, I don't like bobbed haircuts and she has a gap between her front teeth.

"I could please you better than she ever could." She told me before she licked her lips. "I know you could please me." She giggled as she started to move her hands up and down my chest. I balled my hands in a fist. What I hate more than anything is a stupid whore that can't take a fucking hint.

"And I know if you don't get your fucking hands off of me I will break them." I told her as a snarled formed on my face; she just smiled at me before she started to unbutton my shirt.

"I just love abusive sex Cato, you can be as brutal as you want with me and I'll wear your bruises you give me so proudly." She told me as she started to kiss my chest. "Make me scream Cato." She purred to me as she grabbed onto me through my pants.

"That's the fuck it!" I snapped at her as I grabbed onto her wrist. Her eyes widen, when I twist her arm behind her back. "I don't want to fuck you; you would be nothing like Katniss. You wouldn't give me the high I get from fucking her. How she screams and thrashes, the power I get from her, you could never live up to it." I told her as I shoved her; she tripped over the five inch heels she wore. "Now get out of my fucking sight you fucking whore!" I yelled at her. She got up and went to the door.

"This isn't over. You screwed that tribute from district 1, why not me." She said as she stood in the door way. I just laughed and shake my head.

"Yeah I had her sucking on my dick but I left her to die even when she screamed for me to help her. And she knew when to stop going after a guy that didn't want her pussy. Marvel her tribute partner had no interest in screwing her so she stopped. Glimmer sure was hell smarter then you dumb bitch. Katniss is my trophy, you're not, I wouldn't even want you because of that huge fucking gap you have between your front teeth." I told her as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'll show you that I still have the rush of the blood bath going through my veins." Getting that hint she ran where I couldn't put enough energy to care.

"Cato?" I heard Katniss say from behind me, I turned my head around. Katniss had her hair messy and her black robe was loosely tied, showing the red nightgown that looks so fucking good on her. I just hummed to her, lifting my head up like a nod as I raised both of my eyebrows to her. She moved the sleeve up to her exposed shoulder when she noticed me lick my lips.

"What do we have to eat?" she asked me as I crossed her arms over her chest. She's still uncomfortable with the heart neckline of the dress that shows a lot of really nice cleavage. I smirked to her before I walked towards her. I stopped when I was in front of she, I still even make her uncomfortable. How she bites her bottom lip as she knits her eyebrows together as she looked out of the glass sliding doors outside. I grabbed onto her chin with my index finger and thumb, my thumb resting on her chin as I lifted her face up to looked at me.

"Does it matter because the way you are biting your lip is making me so goddamn horny that all I can think about is picking you up and fucking you against a wall as hard as I can go to where you wouldn't even remember who you are." I told her as I started to walk closer to her, making her back up. When she hit the wall with her back I put both of my hands on both sides of her, above her shoulders.

"God you turn me on so fucking bad," I told her as I pressed my hips against her, I was press against her pelvis; I had to fight back a groan. "Can't you feel how rock hard you make me?" I told her as I ran my nose up her jaw. When my mouth got to her ear I slightly bit it and suck, I pulled away when I heard her gasp. "Answer me Katniss." I said to her as I started to untie her robe and pushed it of her shoulders, causing her thin straps to fall off of both her shoulders.

"Yes." She told me as she nodded her head and then licked her lips; I looked at her darkly as I growled. I moved my hands to the buttons of my shirt. "Again Cato, I only got 30 minutes of sleep last night, my wrists still hurt from it." she told me as she tried to wiggle out. I just smiled as I gave her a throaty laugh. I took off the red plaid shirt and let it fall to the ground.

"And I'm having a round two with you, haven't fucked you in this room like this." I told her as I grabbed on her thighs and lifted them up. "You being worried if one of the maids or butlers walking in on us going at it, the top of this nightie at your hips with your chest brushing against mine with every thrust you count. I haven't had you count since that time I screwed you in that bathroom against the sink with you blindfolded." I told her as I started to undo my belt. When I had my fly down I put my hands at the straps, moved them along her neckline then over her breast.

I ran my tongue down her neck and kissed her shoulder again, where Clove got her at. The scar was gone all of them were; of course, the capitol made her nice and perfect and soft for me. I requested that they do it for me, they were just gonna leave all troughs nasty scars; I hated the one she had on her cheek. I love mine, every time I see them they remind of what I won both the games and Fire Girl. I pulled the top down slowly; she placed her hands on my shoulders when I started to kiss her neck, shoulders, and face. I brushed my hand against her thigh while I ran my tongue down her neck and over her caller bone.

"Cato...we sh-should stop th-" She tried to tell me but I put my finger to her lips.

"Shut up Katniss, I wouldn't give a shit if Snow walked in on us so what would make you think I would if one of my house workers saw us doing this." I told her as I trailed my hand down. "But since you just gave me a better idea of what to do to you tonight, we're this position, by you having your hands tied above your head along with your ankles tied together around my waist." I told her; making me twitch and pulse, when I touched her between her legs I formed a croaked smile on my face.

* * *

**Katniss**

My breath hitch in my throat as I started to picture what Cato was telling me. I know he won't just make it that simple though. He'll tease me... so badly. I felt my chest tighten from anxiousness, my stomach started to get warm and my abandonment start to bubble. How he'll bite my neck, scratch my hips and sides in patterns with his nails. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way from this. How he makes me scream, the bondage.

How I let him get control over me, if someone told me that they would do that to me and that I would enjoy every bit of it…I would think you were starting to huff the coal dust. I then started to think of the verbal assault he would do to me, that's when I snapped out of it. I closed my eyes as the words he says to me. How I'm his little toy, that I'm his little whore. But the thing he tells me the most is that I was so close to winning the games.

Those words remind me that Prim is heartbroken about me; I promised her I'd win and come back for her. I wonder what they did with the mocking jay pin she gave me. I have nothing of her; I don't even have anything of Gale. He at least has my bow while all I have are memories. They're going hungry in 12 while I'm being screwed by Cato. Why does my body enjoy being taken advantage of how Cato does? The way he takes me, how rough he is to where I'm sobbed out of pain and biting on my pillow as I scream. I felt warm hot tears run down my face onto my upper chest.

I don't care if Cato sees this; I'm still human not some blow up doll that he can just fuck anything he wants. I'm being used like a brand new toy; after he finds another girl he'll just throw me away and just keep me in his case. That's what he did to Glimmer…used her until she died and then went to me. "Please, just let go." I choked out as I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked up at him. "Can't you just wait until tonight, I need to be alone." I cried to him.

He just held onto my face with both of his hands before he closed his eyes and kissed me. This was soft, gentle and something I wasn't used to…it felt unnatural how his lips felt against mine. He then just put his arms around me and sat on the floor. "It'll be better Kat." He told me as he kissed my lips in pecks he turned my head to look at him again. "You'll soon forget about them, I did with Clove." He smiled at me before he kissed me again. "I don't like your pretty face sad and stained with tears." He told me before he kissed me again but this time longer. I then started to close my eyes and started to kiss back, I started to move, my lips against his thin ones. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his strong arms went around my chest and his hands into my hair.

Cato was being gentle; I never thought that he ever could be gentle but here he is kissing me softly as he's holding close as snow fell. I felt him brush his tongue against my lips, so that I could open my mouth and I did. I let him roll his tongue against mine. He pulled away causing me to open my eyes. His thumb rubbed small circles on my cheek. "I love you." He said to me as he pecked my lips.

"I love you too." I told him, not knowing that that small four word sentence would change my love forever. That one four letter word that I told Cato would cause such massive problems later on. I should've never told him that word because just by saying that, deep inside of my mind told me that I just gave my soul to the devil himself for the gentleness he showed me. Just that one word would cause more trouble than I was already in and that I will drag other people that love me into the wed Cato has spun just for me.


	4. The Cry of Mankind

I finally decided to update on this story, and the reason why it took me so damn long is that…school sucks period. I've also finally after debating weather or not I should read catching fire I am now reading it and as much as I want to spoil it for you my lovelies I do not want to ruin our relationship. But anyways, I am truly sorry for that but as you guys know that I will always love you and that I grow fonder and fonder as the chapters go on. Now is time for the where I much sure I don't my ass sued because I do not own Collins work, why would I be writing this!?

With lust, you're kicking mankind to deathWe live and die without hopeYou tramp us down in a river of deathAs I stand here now, my heart is black

**My Dying Bride- The Cry of Mankind **

I held onto Katniss after I pulled away, she going right where I want her to be. I looking into her grey eyes scarlet from tears I rubbed my thumb over her cheek gently, Katniss is not used to this…how I'm being _THIS _gentle with her. She's my little doll, I can do anything I want with her and it'll be the icing on the cake if she falls in love with me and never wants to let me go. I want her to need me, to beg for me to want her as much as she does me. "Katniss…are you feeling better now?" I asked her as I held onto her. She looks so beautiful broken, and she'll be all mine before the next Games.

"Cato, can I get dressed." she said to me as she had a slight blush on her cheeks, she looked so cute. I looked down to neck and then to her breast and flat stomach. I started to play with her curly hair around my fingers. I am glad she stop wearing that damn braid…my grandmother wears her hair in the same braid.

"Why Katniss? I can't enjoy you, your beautiful…a goddess. You shouldn't be ashamed with yourself." I told her as I caressed her face. I then noticed Brody looking to us. I set my jaw as I looked towards her and mouthed 'get out' but all she did was just shake her head, when will the bitch learn. "Brody what is it that you need to tell me, can't it wait as you can tell I'm with Kat right now." I smirked towards her which soon turned into my croaked smile when Katniss held onto me tighter and jumped when she felt my boner.

"No it can't wait," she said "Guess you can't spent time with your whore." she continued as she stayed where she was at. I clenched my teeth in annoy.

"I didn't meant for that to be a question bitch, Get out of my face before I live up to my threats you dumb whore." I growled at her, causing her to back away but not leave. I had Katniss let me go and then zipped up my pants. I got up from the ground as I walked closer to Brody. "I told you to fucking leave, can't accept that a girl from 12 is better then you. I know what you're trying to do and it isn't happening so if you're here just to try and have me fuck you…get out of my house now I wait for the next victor." I told her as she looked up at me, and shook her head again. 'I hate when I have to forced women out of my house.' I grabbed onto her arm and started to pull along with me.

"Knew you'd change your mind Cato." she said as if she's trying to be sexy. I broke out laughing to where I stopped walking and threw my head back, how much more stupid does she get? I'll just have to showed her the hard way. I grabbed onto her hair and walked faster, pulled her hair when she wasn't next to me. She started to cry but I ignored her.

When I got towards the door I stopped. "This is what you get. You should've learned that no one insults or does anything to Katniss unless I say so." I told her before I opened the door to see a blizzard, damn I'm lucky that our first snow fall was this. "Have fun." I laughed before I threw her out, closed and locked the door. "Make sure she doesn't come back, she can die out there for all I give a flying fuck." I told the head maid, whose smart enough to keep her mouth shut and hands to herself. She just nodded her head. I started to walk away from the door, ignoring Brody sobs as she banged on the door. When I got back to my living room Katniss was gone. I smiled and shook my head. I know she's going to bed, after all she did tell she was tired, fine by me gives her more energy for tonight.

**Katniss**

I laid on my side on my bed as I stared into the falling snow. I looked down to butch who decided to follow and sleep with me until tonight. Cato's still the same as he's been since the games. I should've never told him I loved him, he'll never let me live this one down. I don't love him, I didn't even love Peeta and he even gave me reason to. Cato treats me like a pet, I know he doesn't really suspects me. I used to not know those looks he gave me during the parade and training but now I do, that's why he didn't kill me. How could I've missed that.

I don't deserve to be alive, I wanted to win so I could see Prim again. My heart breaks more and more every time I even think of her. Why could've have Cato killed me, At least I wouldn't feel like I just left Prim, my wonderful, kind Primrose. Then there's Gale, I should've ran away with him. I wish I knew what Gale was about to say to me before I got into this mess. If Gale isn't mad at me for Peeta. I miss Gale, does he think of me as I do him…does he even remember me?

Gale would be 19 in a week, what he is doing now since I'm gone. Did he go to the mines to earn money since he's past reaping age. What happened to my mother, did she zoom out on Prim to where Hazelle had to start taken care of her. I wonder what will happen to Prim if she was to get reaped, my heart would shatter as me sanity if she dies. I hope she doesn't go through what Peeta went through.

'_Peeta_.' I thought as I closed my eyes, I was still hear his screams as he looked to Cato. '_Cato'_ I thought as I remember his blood covered face and hands. Those hands touch me in different ways at night. I get a little sick just by how I know he's the one that gutted Peeta like how I do hunted animal game. And yet he's in my bed every night seeing me naked, I never liked nudity…I'm still not. Every time Cato has me undress him and let him do the same for me I start to blush. I hate how I can't control it because Cato likes it when I blush. But another thing I hate about the whole situation is that I'm starting to enjoy it all.

I enjoy it when he bites down in my neck and starches his nail across my back. How he takes me in different ways. And I hate it all, I hate how I enjoy it, how I seem to get an orgasm and sometimes more then one during the night. I hate how my body enjoys the bondage, why can't I fight him back, I did in the arena and when it first started how come not now. I hate it when I let him bring me close to him and holds me in his arms, they help with the nightmares but I'd rather go through seeing the games before I was his.

Before I knew it I had warm tears running down my face again, I wiped them away but silent tears just kept rolling down my cheeks. I forgot Butch was there until he started to lick my hand. I looked down at him as he look towards me. I just started to scratch his head. "Do you know how lucky you are a dog." I told him before he licked my face, causing me to slightly laugh. I felt a little better, maybe if I just sleep a little bit I'll feel some what better.

When I finally went to sleep, I dreamt that I was next to Gale, hearing his rant, the sun was bright and we started to laugh about something. I stopped when Gale stopped and was looking at me_. _

_He started to come closer to me closing his eyes and tilting his head as he was about to kiss and I was doing the same. We then kissed each other but I tasted iron. I pulled back to see Cato the he won the game. "What's wrong Fire Girl?" he asked me when I looked into his blue eyes. The scenery started to change in a blur, I wasn't in the meadow but on a bed with curtains closed. Cato was crawling towards me, his hands and fore arms cover in Peeta blood. I was still perfect. I started to back away from Cato until I felt me back crush against the headboard. "Got you now." he said to me as he smirked towards me. He had a dark look in his eyes that knew that was lust. I felt a blush heat my cheeks when I noticed he was naked. I looked down to see that I wasn't. I went to cover myself with my arms, but he grabbed on to them…blood smearing onto my skin. I manage to push him off of me, grabbed onto a pillow, put it to cover my front, and went to the red curtains._

_When I opened them I saw the blood bath but only with Cato. I swallowed as Cato slashed through every tribute he got to. I started to cry when he went after Rue, her screams broke my heart more and more as Cato laughed. I felt an arm wrap around my waist as I was brought closer to Cato as he breathed on my neck before he started to kiss it. He grabbed onto the pillow and moved it from my front, I moved my arms to cover my chest but Cato turned my around and started to kiss and suck. I felt my stomach get warm as Cato started to laid me down on the bed. I was on my back moaning as Cato was on top thrusting into me hard. I heard people cheer, causing me to turn my head to see that I was in the Capitol. _

_They were screaming for Cato to make me scream, have me trash as he went harder. I closed my eyes until I felt another pair of hands and then another. I opened my eyes to see two more Cato's. the ones that was screwing me was the one from the start, the other was clean of the jagged claw mark as me kissed my neck and started to rub on that spot that has me almost seeing stars. The third one was the Cato with scars…the victor. I was massaging my breast and then started to kiss my lips. When the Cato covered in blood pulled out I felt three pairs of hands roam my body and lips kissing me every where. I was feeling dirty as three Cato's touch me but what made it worst was that the Capitol was seeing all of this._

"_Don't cry Katniss, we don't like your pretty face stained with tears." all three told me before they started to laugh._

I shot up a wake as I was covered in sweat. I looked at the clock that hanged on my wall to see that it was 7:30, I gulped, Cato will be coming in a half-hour. I got out of bed and into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror to see my face was flushed and my hair was messy. I bit my lip before I took deep breath. I walked towards the shower and turned it on. I let my nightgown fall off of me before I stepped into the warm water. I twisted my hair up in a bun, and then let out a sigh of relief_ . _I rub my wet arms without soap on. 'This is heaven.' I thought as I enjoyed one thing I've never had was being able to decide weather or not I take a cold or hold bath.

**Cato**

I walked up to Katniss' bedroom, I stood outside of the door; before I opened it I popped my neck. When I opened the door I saw butch lift his head and looked at me. I walked towards the bed and rubbed my hands to his head, he licked me and then walked out of the room. I closed the doors again and saw that the bed was empty. I shook my head before I look at the closed bathroom door. I walked toward it and opened the door. The water was running and I noticed Katniss' nightgown on the floor.

I knew she was in the shower so I started to take off my white muscle shirt and then started to untie the string on the black pants I was wearing. I took off my boxer and then walked into the shower. I could still see her body through the steam. Her back was facing me and her brown hair was in a bun off of her neck. I then wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hey Katniss, mind if I join you." I said to her as I brought her closer to me.

"Cato…" she said as she turned around to look up at me. I hummed to her with a smirk on my face before I lifted her head up and then kissed her. When I pulled away I bit onto her ear slight and then sucked, earning a moan from her.

"Started to wash already?" I asked her as I ran my hands up and down her waist, she just shook her head. "I came in perfect timing then." I told her before I started to rub soap over her body, enjoy every curve it had, how plump her breast were against my hands. I looked to Katniss, she had her eyes closed and biting her lip. I just smirked before I rinsed her body off, I'm keeping her hair up, I haven't fucked her where when I suck on her neck I get hair in my mouth. "Wanna finish this in the bedroom?" I asked her when I started to kiss her neck and jaw. I pulled away, I looked down at her with a smirk as she slowly started to nod her head. I kissed her as I turned off the water.

I started to kiss her hard as soon as we got out. My tounge rolled against hers, her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. I slightly start to bite her ear again and kissed lower, when I got to her collar bone I picked her up and rushed to the bed. I was sucking on an already heard nipple when I was on the bed sitting on my heels with Katniss straddling my thighs. I moved my eyes to look at Katniss, she had her head back and moan with her biting her lip. She had her hands against my chest, I fought back a groan when her fingers moved down my nipples to.

My head was moved from her chest and Katniss kissed me on the lips hard. When she pulled away she was breathing heavy but she continued to my jaw and neck. She started to lick on my neck and sucked. She started to kiss my chest and started back up again. I fought back a groan when I felt her wet, warm entertains on my tip. I couldn't take it anymore, to hell with tying her hands up I'll do a good enough job at that. I grabbed onto her thigh and slammed her back onto the bed and thrust into her causing me to groan again. I pulled out and went in again. I started to speed up the process, Katniss had her legs wrapped around my hips and her hands on my back. I kissed her neck again but I bit down hard causing her to move her nails across my back, causing red hot starches.

I stared down into her grey eyes with blue in them. She stared back into mine as she moaned. I felt her walls tighten around me as I thrusted a few more times I collapsed onto of her and held my body weight off of her. I then rolled on my back and took deep breaths. I turned my head and looked at Katniss, she was taking deep breaths as she looked at the ceiling, she had the blankets to her chest. I grabbed onto her and brought to her side facing me, Her hair was framing her face. "You're beautiful." I told her as I kissed her again. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard her breaths become quiet , I looked down at her to see she was asleep. I smirked to myself before I closed my eyes and went to sleep slowly thinking that I finally won.

Little would I know she would be taken away from me, that she will move on to someone who really loves her. And that I would realize that my life is nothing without her.


	5. Black Roses

Hello again my little readers, I am in a hurry so this will be quick, I have made a community and so if you wanna become a stuff member PM me and I'll see if Your what I'm looking for. I also don't own the Hunger Games. I love you and I give my love, happy reading.

_I was addicted to her smile_

_So much temptation in her eyes_

_I love the way she touches me_

_her beauty makes me weak_

**Blutengle- Black Roses**

When I woke up I turned my head to the clock as it said 5 in the morning. I moved my arms over my head and stretched out my back causing a pop. I sat up and leaned on my elbows as the covers went low on my waist. I moved my hand up to my mouth as I yawned. 'Damn last night was something.' I thought as I popped my neck 'I hate having these dreams.' I thought as I sat up and cradle my head in my hands. 'Why was she taken away from me, why did the damn Capitol let that monster take her away from me!?' I thought to myself as before I got up and started to get ready for hunting, today's Sunday so I'm able to actually hunt. I hate working in the mines, I always get the feeling that it's going to explode and I'm going to die in it…like my dad.

After I put on my jacket and my dad's old gloves on I walked out of my small house and towards the fence to _our_ meadow. Everything's not the same without her, I miss being the only one that could make Katniss laugh and smile. When I got to the District boundaries I made sure no one was looking, and then went to see if it was on. I then went under it and started to walk towards where Katniss and I used to meet. I had some rope hidden in a tree and pulled it out along with the knife I kept with it. I cut off five 3 yards length of rope and started to tie snares with the first three, I took the other two and hung then around my shoulder twice and started to walk to set my traps.

I hate how it's starting to become winter, I could slightly manage with my mom, Rory, Vick, and posy but now that I have Prim and her mom to feed. I did promise Katniss I'd take care of them for her. I manage to get a good amount of herbs from the grey sluggish snow we got yesterday. After I wrapped the herbs up I went to check my traps. The last two were pretty good, both got good sized rabbits, the third and fourth got squirrels, the first one didn't do to good. I held onto the snare and looked down at it. "Looks like I'll just have to leave this one over night." I said to myself, without Katniss I realized how lonely it gets to hunt with no one to talk to. I put the two rabbits and squirrels on my belt and went to get my bow and arrows.

I pretty good with them, but not like how Katniss was…right through the eye. I slung my quiver over my shoulders and held onto my bow as I started to walk deeper into the woods. The deeper you go the bigger the game, I have had to give up some of my game to distract the wild dogs when I started to moved out of these parts of the woods, but the turkeys here get me more money from Clay. I started to try and track them because the turkeys during November are the biggest they get all year so I get more money and more food. The Capitol controls everything, but after what they did to Katniss they've also proved that they can decide what could happen to you. They only did it for that jackass Victor they have this year because he's from district 2, they're little lap dog district.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard leaves and snow crunch together. I noticed a turkey that looked like it could be a nice 30 lbs. I slowly and quietly pulled an arrow from the quiver and loaded it, I started to aim towards its head…mainly it's eyes. When I released It sunk into the head next to the eye but didn't make it in, it started to run in circles before it fell to the ground. When I got to it felt like 40 lbs, heavier then I thought it was. I smiled before I pulled out the arrow and tied it to my belt.

I walked towards the fence and under it and head towards the baker to see if he wanted any squirrels today. When I got to the back of the bakery I I waited to see if he'd come out. I had my back turned when I heard the door open causing me to turn around to see him at the door way. "I'll take both squirrels and give you a loaf of bread." he told me as he held onto a medium sized loaf.

"I'll take it." I said to him as I nodded my head, when I walked up to him and started to untie them from my belt I heard his wife.

"Joseph why are you giving away our bread for just some damn squirrels?!" she yelled as she started to walk to the door frame. "And it's to that Everdeen girls' friend, we don't give our serves for squirrels. I wouldn't take anything from you anyways since you knew that girl. If it wasn't for her Peeta would still be alive! I hope she's getting what she deserves from that boy from 2!" she yelled to me. I clenched my jaw when I just started to tie the squirrels on to my belt. I went to walk away until I heard her say something about Katniss and when something hit the back of my head. "The whore's probably enjoying what he's doing to her anyways, should've have known that those trips to the woods with YOU had other things happen beside hunting."

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT ABOUT KATNISS AGAIN!" I yelled at her when I turned around. "You think that just because you're the wife of a bakery give so that you the fucking right to talk that way about Katniss. You don't know shit about her, who do you think you are!? You know what I don't care what you say, I need the bread more than anyone of you merchants and I'm trading my game for bread with the actually owner of the store." I told him. She was about to say something back at me but the baker cut in.

"That's enough Ann, you're taking it to far. Katniss Everdeen is not responsible for Peeta's murder. And I can trade the bread I make for Squirrels if I want to, I'm getting tired of you acting like you run everything and you can do what you want. You know what Gale you can have the bread for free as a apology from how my wife talked to you." he told me as he walked over to me and handed me the hot loaf.

"Thanks." I told him before I walked towards the hob with the bread in my jacket. I pushed opened the doors and slide in quickly. The hob was busy with business as usual. I walked towards Greasy Sae and offered her half of the herbs for her usual price and a bowel of her stew. After she filled a bowel up and gave it to me I nodded my head in thanks and started to eat, it started to warm me up better with the bread in my jacket. I mainly got food but I got money for the turkey.20 pieces that I brought a few blankets with for Rory, Vick, Posy, and Prim. I started to walk towards Prim and her mom to give them my half. I walked up to the faded wood door and knocked. opened the door. "Come in Gale." she told me as she opened the door more as if to invite me in. I walked into and put their half on the table. I was about to leave but Prim came into the living as I started to put the bread back in my jacket after I cut it in half.

"Hi Gale." She told me as she smiled up at me, I just told her hey back a stood the three blankets and slung them over my shoulder. "How are you doing…Good?" I asked both of them. Prim nodded her head.

"We're doing fine Gale, thank you for helping us out, I don't know what I would've done without you ever since what happened to Katniss." Mrs. Everdeen told me when Prim went back to bed. "I can't believe the Capitol would let someone take another human like some object, who knows what the boy from 2 is doing to her." She said to me before I could leave. "I sometimes think it's my fault that I should've been a better mother because sometimes I felt like Katniss thought I didn't love her enough." She continued as she moved one of her hands to her face.

"She knew that you did, she just couldn't trust you, I think she misses you." I told her as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Gale, now I know why she liked you so much." She told me before she hugged me. "Yeah." I told her before I walked out the door and towards my house. 'But not the way I want her to.' I thought as I walked towards Madge's house, the attitude towards her changed a lot. I now see her as friend and not some stuck up rich girl before the games. I started to talk with her after Katniss kissed…Peeta. Now that I think about it I'm happy that I started to talk to Madge, girls started to leave me alone more and more. Maybe because a lot of them think I'm with her. Madge could never replace Katniss. The last time ever talked with her was before she went into the games.

I was walking up the door until I heard Madge. "I'm outside." she told me causing me to turn my head. She was sitting on a bench. "You can take a few minutes and talk with me." she continued as she moved to make some more room me.

"Yeah, thanks." I said to her as I sat down next to her. "Why are you outside?" I asked her as I looked down to her.

"My mom's having a headache again, she had to take morphine this time." she told me as she crossed her arms. "And I wanted to get some fresh coal dust air." she laughed to herself a little trying to make a joke. I just smirked and shook my head. "The victory is coming next week." She told me as she kept looking a head of time.

"The capitol thinks that your Katniss' cousin Gale. I have a feeling that he might bring Katniss with him." she told me before she turned her head towards me. "I find it stupid how girls hate me because I just talk to you. You love Katniss, if you didn't then you'd have another girl with you." She told me as she turned and look at me.

"I find it sweet how you won't move on because you know you can get her back if you tried. Primrose thinks the same way. Keep an eye out for her." Madge told me before she got up. "I miss her too Gale so I understand, that's why I started talking to you and I'm glad you did the same thing." She told me as she walked into her house.

* * *

**Prim**

I sat in mine and Katniss' old room, I miss her so much. It's all my fault, if my name wasn't called then we wouldn't be in this mess. Katniss' didn't have to volunteer in my place either but she did and she tried to win for both me and that girl from 11 Rue. I don't wish that someone else went, What I saw of Cato, he not only took my sister away from me but my friend to. He scares me, How he killed trough kids, I don't see the cakes in the bakery anymore because of him and what he did to the boy that saved Katniss. I'm still happy that I didn't get in the games, I'm not as naïve as Katniss thinks I am.

I think that no one should do the games, I'm not disgusted with Haymitch as most people are, I actually feel sorry for him…how he has no one to love him and to tell him everything will be okay. I've also started to talk with Madge, she's really nice. My mom is talking with me more now, I forgave her when she came back, I could never hate my mom. I just find it so unfair how much we're all going through, the whole District misses Katniss, beside the Baker's wife…I can't say hi without her screaming at me that I'm a spoiled little brat, that's way I like to have Madge with me because Mrs. Mellark ignores me with her around.

Does Katniss hate herself for what happened to her. I hope not because it's not, I don't like it when she's upset about something. I don't like seeing people or animals in pain, that's why I don't like going hunting with Katniss. Why did he have to take her, she's not some object you can grab onto and put your name on it. I don't want to go to the victory celebration, I just don't wanna see his face, he took Katniss away from people that needs her! My mom upset to, I hear her cry every night when she thinks I'm asleep. I then felt tears run down my face, why do we have to live this way? I just want Katniss back.

* * *

**Cato**

I looked down to Katniss as she slept in my arms, I just love this. Having Katniss sleep next to me, letting me know that I'll have her weather she's awake or asleep. I love having a trophy, I noticed Katniss started to slightly talk in her sleep. I moved her hair from her face, a smile then formed on her face as she mutters her sisters name. I love it when she smiles, shows how much more attractive she is how she's like a drug to me…I can't quit but I crave another hit of it…of her. How you eyes smolder me, like she's looking in my soul that she knows my secrets before I'll even figure out. Then the sex and when she started to roam my body with her hands, how gentle they move over my chest and stomach.

I remember how much I hate how beautiful she was, how I would zone out and just imagine how she'd kiss me and lower until she was giving me head and hard, I have stained the capitol sheets a few times from that. Then how she looked during the interviews, I crossed my legs and had to control myself from just picking her up and fucking her against the nearest wall with her arms around my neck as I sucked on hers…showing that she's mine.

The games is where is got even worse, what could happen in an arena with just me and her. How I would've dominated her in so many different ways. I rush I got from the excitement of knowing the power I had to be able to decide weather they live or die. Then the Tracker Jackers, there's where I made my claim, where I wondered how the capitol would feel if I just got Katniss and had the rough sex I've daydreamed about with her, how I'd make her scream at the top of her lungs as the whole nation watched it.

I just hated through scars she had on her, she's wasn't perfect I knew she could be. And they would think that I'd want to have a broken trophy. It's fun for a little while to break someone down emotionally and physically, but it gets boring after a while, why not try to make the girl need you…want you. She makes me weak and yet I can still get power over her, when I first fucked her, my god how her back against my chest her breast bouncing as I fucked her.

I then heard Katniss wake up. I just smirked to myself as I folded my arms and rested my head on them. "Good morning Kat, how'd you sleep last night." I asked her as she sat up, she stretched her back out causing me to sit on my knees I started to rub her shoulders. "You know Katniss, I enjoyed last night, how about we have another go at it, maybe this time your on top of me." I whispered in her ear before I started to turn her around. "Just think about it, Me flat on my back with you straddling my hips, my arms pinned down next to my head." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid down on my back. "While you ride me I can just sit back and enjoy the show." I told her as I moved my hands up her back and then down again. "Will you stop covering yourself from me, it's not like what I haven't seen before Katniss…" I told her as I grabbed onto her arms and started to moved them down. "No one will bother us Katniss, the door's locked so your fin-" I was cut short when I heard knocking on the door.

I let out a growl. "I'M BUSY!" I snapped at the door. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" I yelled again when the door knocked again. I gritted my teeth in anger, holding back my massive urge to kill somebody. I had Katniss get off me and get up and put on my boxers, I unlocked and slammed opened the door. "This better be good!" I snapped to see the head maid at the door. "Out of all the times you decide to come it has to be now!" I scowled at her.

"Your grandmother and grandfather wants to see you Cato." she simply told me before she turned on her heel and walked down the stairs. I slammed the door as I went to get my shirt and pants on. I looked towards Katniss to see her holding the covers to her chest. I smirked to her as I walked over to her.

"As soon as I see what they want I'll come back and we'll finish this when I get back, okay babe, it shouldn't be much anyways." I told her as I pecked her on her lips before I got up and started to thunder down the stairs. I walked towards my living room to see my Grandmother, she wore her silver hair in a long braid, she wore a long black skirt and a burgundy sweater holding my Grandfather's hand. He still had his grey hair short and face clean shaved, he wore a black button up shirt with a red sweater, his cane was leaning against the couch.

"Hello Cato." my Grandfather said to me when he noticed that I walked in of the room with a smile on his face. "I haven't heard from you since you came back from the games." he told me as he grabbed onto it and started to walk towards me.

"I've been busy." I told him as I shrugged. "I guess I've haven't had time to…you know how it's like re adjusting from living with you guys to living in this house." I told him before I stretched my back gain.

"Then explain why you have a love bite on your neck Cato…been spending time with Katniss Everdeen." he told me as he raised his eyebrow to me. "Turning into your father already Cato-"

"She's willing and enjoying, you know you've raised me better." I told my grandfather with a smile on my face. "I know that you're here about something, usually you don't talk like that to me, what are you worried about?" I asked him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's about the victory tour." my grandmother said as she came and hugged me which I returned of course I would hug my grandma I'm never to old for hugs from her. "You know it's next week and both of wanted to know is that are you bringing her with you." she told me causing me to raise my eyebrow at them.

'_That's it?'_ I thought as I looked at them. "Of course I'm bringing her with me." I told them like it was the most common thing in the world, why wouldn't I bring Katniss with me.

"Cato, I think it would be wise not to, she can stay with us while you're gone, you know how she was close to that district 11 girl and you know what Snow told you." My grandfather told me. "I'll go with you to keep you company, can be like when I used to take you on the victory tours but now it's switched." he continued as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"That would be nice Grandpa but I'd much rather have her with me." I told him. "And I do know what Snow told me but I highly doubt that having Katniss come with me will start a uprising." I smiled towards him and did the same thing. "Anything else?" I asked him and he nodded his head and then hugged me.

"I'll miss you Cato." he told me before he whispered in my ear. "And I'm worried about you, take care of yourself and remember you're a Teufel." when he pulled away he nodded his head and then sat down and started to rub his leg.

"Cato, I do have some questions about Katniss. Cato is she on a birth control?" the question she asked me caused me to bugged my eyes to her, out of all of the questions she'd ask it's that one. I've never thought that I would heard my grandmother ask me that. I mean yeah, when I got older to where they figured out I was starting to have sex they told me about condoms and stuff. "Cato, I know you'd hate to become a father at age 19 and I'm not a women that keeps it quite of what I know you do with her, so answer my question is she or is she not on some form of birth control?" she asked me again, and by the look she's giving I'm not sure if I want to answer her questions.

I didn't get her on one, I just didn't think about it. I just shook my head no earning an eye roll from my grandmother. "I didn't think about it until now okay." I told her as I looked down at her as she raised an eyebrow to me.

"You've been having unprotected sex with her, what are you going to do if she gets pregnant Cato because if you have her abort it I will make you wish that you died in the arena by having through Mutts chew on you to where you'd be a piece of meat." she told me as she straightened up and stood a little taller. I started to blush from this award conversation, I can perfectly fine talk about sex, hell even do it in public but I can't even tell my grandma yes or no about using a condom or not.

"Yeah, I have." I told her as I looked away. "Can we stop talking about this?" I asked my grandma casing her to laugh.

"Cato, get her on the shot and you'll be fine, I'll tell Lilith for you too." she told me before she kissed me on the kiss on the cheek, I wiped it off with the back of my hand. "I'll see you before you go to district 12. Have fun my little Victor." she told me before she put on her purple coat and walked out the door with my grandfather in his brown one.

"Thanks god that's over." I said to myself before I walked back to the stairs but I noticed Katniss looking at me wearing I robe close around her. "Missed me that much." I smiled to her before I went to bring her close to me, she glared at me.

"You've been having sex with me with nothing." she said to me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, now I won't be." I told her as I took a step to her, but she took on back. She kept looking up at me.

"What would've you done if I did get pregnant?" she asked me as she brought the robe closer to her body.

"Your not so we're fine, I'm guessing you know that you're coming with me to the victory tour." I said to her as she nodded her head. "You're not leaving the train at all so you can't go and see your little baby sister." I told her as I walked closer to her. "Now how about I make up that promise to you." I told her as I was about to kiss her but I felt a hot stinging feeling on the left side of my face and I was looking to the stairwell. "You should've fucking done that." I growled at her, but she didn't back down.

"No, I'm not in the mood." she told me before she started to walk up the stair way until I slammed her back against the wall. I held onto her hair and forced her to look at me. "Let go of me!" she snapped as she tried to push me off.

"Look bitch, if it wasn't for me you'd be dead from a snapped neck. You should even be grateful I even wanted you."

"Yeah to try and control and own me like I'm some animal. I know what your trying to do to me." She told me causing me to laugh.

"And I can get away with it too Fire girl, Your mine…you're my present from the Capitol for being a good boy in the games." I whispered in her ear before I bit it. She fought back a shiver as I started to kiss her neck. " And don't tell me you're not enjoying this, you love it and by how loud you were last night you defiantly have your toes curl when I…Fuck…You." I told her as I looked at her.

"Because how I'm actually human unlike you, how you think it's an honor to torture children, how many kids did you kill that were younger then you and what you did to Peeta." that set me off.

"IF YOU SAY HIS FUCKING NAME AGAIN I'LL MAKE YOU WISH THAT I DID KILL YOU! YOU'RE MINE…ALL MINE!" I screamed at her as I lift her up, I knew she wasn't wearing anything under the robe. I was so tempted to just fuck her, show her that she's mine as she begged for me to stop. God when was the last time she did that, I loved how she screamed and begged for me to get off of her when I fucked her on her back, how she was tight around me to where I saw stars as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I pulled away from her, I'll do that later…during the tour. "Katniss, better prepare yourself tonight, I'm going full bondage on you this time Fire girl. I missed fucking calling you that." I told her before I grabbed onto her chin and gave her a hard kiss.


	6. Bloody Pleasures

Hello again and welcome back to Nymphetamine .I will not show all of the bondage scene for in fear of having this story removed. And from this now being my most viewed story, what makes you guys like it so much anyways…what ever. Thanks for all of the reviews and many other things. And no, Katniss will not get pregnant. Out of all of the stories that involves this theme has Katniss getting pregnant and I don't really want that. The song is by the same band also as you can tell by now that I have a gothic taste, I would consider myself a goth I just don't dress like one because the clothes are expensive to buy. I give my love towards you guys and it will grow as we continue on with Nymphetamine.

* * *

_And in my world of temptation_

_I will wait for you_

_I'll show you all the pleasures_

_There's so much we can do_

_Don't be afraid my darling_

_Let me be your guiding light_

_Don't be afraid my darling_

_There's no reason for you to hide_

**Blutengel- Bloody Pleasures**

* * *

I bit down on the corner of my pillow and let out a scream, I had Cato behind me groaning loudly as he held onto my hips. I took out the corner out of my mouth before I could take a breathe I was on my back looking up at Cato as he zipped back up his pants, his black button up shirt was opened in the front and his green tie undone around his neck. He smirked at me before he crawled over to me, he hovered over me, looking at me with his dark clouded eyes. "You're doing good Fire bitch, you just need to stop muffling your screams, doesn't turn me on as much when you do." he told me as he moved his hand up my stomach to my covered breast and squeezed hard. "The feast I had was pretty good, to bad you had to miss it, can't have you trying anything can we sweetie." he said as me as he sat on his heels, I almost forgot how big he is.

They started the victory tour different this year, started it from the victors district and then to 12. We're in District 10 and Cato had his hair spiked up as he always wore it, showing his claw scars, three pinkish jarred lines. "I think we should try something new, I've always wanted to try this with you." he told me as he held something in his hand with a evil smirk on his face.

"Is it painful?" I asked him as I sat up and crossed my arms. He has brought knifes into this now and many other painful things. He went extreme in District 3 with using a little electricity. He just slightly laughed and smiled at me.

"Depends on what you consider painful Fire bitch, You enjoyed it when I did the forced orgasm." He told me. "I wanna try fear play." He continued with a smile that made my blood turn to ice. The knifes made me shake, what will he do now with this. He got off of me, stood up, and opened the door. "I'll give you a 30 second head start, then I'm screwing you where ever you are." He told me before he popped his neck. "30, 29, 28, 27 ,26," I got up and ran in the lingerie he had my wear.. All I have to do is find the end of this train and I'll be able to finally leave him. I counted the seconds I had in my head. 15, 14, 13, 12. "11, 10, 9, 8, 7..." I heard Cato yell causing me to pick up my feet, I was shaking, it's like the beginning of the games but it's just me and Cato playing it. "5, 4 ,3, 2, 1, 0! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" He yelled. I felt my heart race, I'm not gonna let him get me! I looked up to see that I'm in the 19th cart of the train, there are 25.

I heard someone running after me, causing me to turn my head and saw Cato smiling and running after me. I turned my head back around and ran faster. "RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, I'M GONNA GET YOU FIRE BITCH!" He laughed causing me to start putting stuff in his way. When a door come into my view I speed up and ran into it, hoping that it closed, When I made it to the last crate I went and tried to open the door to a moving a train. As soon as I turned the door knob it was locked. I had to find back a sob. 'I have to hide.' I thought as I ran into a closet, I pressed my back to it. I heard the door slide open, I covered my mouth with my hands from how loud I was breathing, which didn't help the buster I was in.

"You can't run from me Katniss, I'll gonna get you Fire bitch." he laughed causing me to shake more, this is the worst he's been. In District 1 he did the force orgasm, it wasn't just him, he had Marvel's brothers watch I was humiliated, District 4 he did something called wax play all over my breast and stomach as he forced me to have sex with him, 5 he tied my hand up and he masturbated, 6 he used rope to tie my elbows together and spread my legs, had me upside down on the bed. I'm being his personal sex toy. I looked down at what he's making me wear, a pair of black stockings with a thong and the matching buster that was sleeveless, I bend forward letting my hair cover my face.

I then fell backwards looking at Cato smiling down at me. "Found you." he told me, I jumped up and started to run again, he gabbed onto me and press my back against his chest.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at him as I tried to get away from him. "Get away from me!" I screamed again as we fell to the floor. "Are you crazy!" I yelled at him as I struggled to get away from him as he held onto my arms behind my back. Pulled back my head and went to slam him in the face to make him let go. He let go of my arms and pulled out a knife, I screamed again as I tried to get as far away from it. "NO, NO!" I cried out as I was stuck against his back and felt the tip of the blade against my throat. 'He's going to kill me.' I thought as I held onto my breathe and closed my eyes. Until I felt cool air hit my breast with the sound of snapping, and then Cato kissing my shoulder and neck. He then grabbed onto my hair and pulled on it causing my head to pull back with it, I was staring into Cato's eyes, they had this light in his eyes.

He licked his lips as he shoved me onto the ground and crawled towards me. When I crawled back I noticed that he cut open the buster making the only thing I'm wearing is my panties and garter belt. "Come here Fire bitch, I won't hurt you." he told me as smiled, actually bared his teeth at me, he's like the cat and I'm the mouse that's his dinner. I just shook my head, I was shaking as I looked at the knife he had in his hand. "Fine…then I'll come to you." he told me before he put the knife into his belt and pounced on me. I was pinned onto the ground by my elbows as Cato bit onto me on my neck to where I screamed. "That's it Fire bitch, scream for me!" he told me before he started to tease me.

"Cato, stop it!" I yelled at him as I tried to get away from him.

"Getting feisty are we." he laughed before he licked up from my neck and chin. "I love it!" he growled before he sat up and pulled the tie from his neck and undid his belt and pants again. I started to scream as Cato went hard and fast, his hot breathe against my neck. "Fuck, so good." he muttered into my shoulder before he kissed my neck again. I sunk my nails into his back and sunk them deeper and deeper in. "You like this you filthy whore, you just love being on your back…don't you." Cato told me as his blue eyes stared into mine, he had a glimpse of lust and power. I felt that I was close Cato pulled away and stood up and brought me with him before he pushed me down. I looked up at him before he grabbed onto my hair and showed me what he wanted to do.

I had to fight back my gagging as he thrust again. I looked up at him to see that his eyes were closed and head tilted back as he groaned, loudly too. He relished with a loud groan as he moved his hips forward. I pulled away to spit but Cato held onto my chin and pressed his thumb against my lips. "Swallow." he demanded me to do, I closed my eyes and gulped down the salty liquid. "There, that wasn't' so bad was it." he told me before he turned my around and press me against the cold glass. I felt him enter me from behind. "Count." he told me before he pulled out and back in again. I was moaning by now as I counted to 1,000 before Cato rested his forehead against my back. He got up and redid his pants again I turned around, I started to shake again. He sat next to me and held me close to him.

"You did a good job babe, I liked how you hid from me." he told me before he pecked me on my lips. "So beautiful." he whispered as he looked down at me. He took off his shirt and put it on me and button it up. He then picked me up and started to walk. The grey shirt hit my thighs and the sleeves went pass my thumbs. "Katniss, you did such a good at this, but I don't think we should do this again, I almost thought we were in some fucked up erotic version of the games." he told me as he walked inside the bedroom. I closed my eyes as tears started to run down my face. I was brought closer to him when I was on the bed. He started to run his fingers through my hair.

He was trying to kill me! "Why are you doing this?" I asked him as my hands rested on his chest. I felt him moved my head up. I looked into his blue eyes, how they were so different from Peeta's hazel eyes. Cato's has such coldness in them, even when he's happy, while Peeta's were so warm and comforting. I was taken out of my thought when I felt Cato softly kissed me. HE pulled away looking at me with his slightly dull eyes.

"Promise you'll never leave me." he whispered as he pulled me closer to him. "Tell me that you wouldn't want it any better than this." he told me as he held onto my shoulders. ""I'll kill who ever takes you away from me, no one else can have you." he said as his grip got stronger causing me to gasp in pain. "Tell me!" he yelled as he grabbed onto my face.

"I won't leave you." I told me as my face twisted in pain, I felt him bruising my shoulders. "Cato...you're hurting me." I said to him as I tried to get his strong grip off. "Please stop it, IT HURTS!" I yelled at him as I pushed him he moved him hands off of my shoulders, get up, and walked out of my room and just closed it. I started to rub my shoulders and started to take off the shirt to look at my shoulders. I saw the black and blue finger tips and palm heels. I wrenched when I put my hand on it again. I almost forgot how strong Cato was until now...he could've broken my shoulder bones.I walked back into my room and sat down on the bed. "We're going to Rue and Thresh's District next." I said out loud to myself before I cradle my head in my head.

Flashes of Rue's dulling eyes as she looked up at me and told me to win for her, how I sung to her, and then how I honored her death, I don't care about District 1, he deserved it for killing Rue he was 17 and Rue was only 12! Clove deserved what she got too! She thought it was funny how a little girl was killed, Cato deserved all of the pain he had. I then feel myself get jealous of Clove and of Glimmer. I'm jealous of both of them because of Cato, he murder Thresh! Thresh saved me because I help Rue and tried to keep her save, he said no to the Careers. Did he have anyone to take care of?

Did he have younger siblings to watch over? What will happen to Rue's family, will they ever get over grieving for Rue, the girl who talked with the birds. Who put a smile on people's faces and who was brave enough to take Cato's Knife when he wasn't should've never had her name i the bowel...like Prim, if we didn't have these games I wouldn't be Cato's personal toy. It's all sad...It's all so damn sad.**(1)**

* * *

When I woke it the sun was shining through the black curtains. I sat up to find eggs, ham, and an English muffin with blackberry jam. I notice that there was oatmeal with brown sugar, apples, and cinnamon on it and cream in a glass cup with fresh blueberries and strawberries in a small bowel.

"Mourning." said a woman's voice, I turned my head to see Enobaria sitting in a chair, her black hair was in a bun and her gold teeth weren't in. "Thought you wouldn't want to be around Teufel after what I heard last night." she told me before she looked down at a cup in her hands. "I mentored him to win, what he did to you was all on his own because Brute was close to punching the idiot out." she told me before she stood up. "I'll ask Seeder to come and talk with you about her tribute...Rue the girl you sung to, she'll know about her." she continued before she walked out of the room.

I let out a sigh, At least I didn't have to face Cato this morning, what he did to me last night was horrible, making me believe that I could finally get to Prim but it turned out to be one of his sex games then how he gave me black and blue bruises on my shoulders. I looked down at the tray and just took a deep breath, I just need to eat something, Cato didn't mean to hurt me, he'll tell me he's sorry for doing that, he always does, just like how he did before we went on his tour.

_"Katniss..." Cato said as he knocked on my door._

_"GO AWAY!" I yelled as I slipped a black long sleeve shirt over my head. "I WON'T COME OUT EVEN IF YOU WERE DYING!" I yelled at him again before I put on the navy sweats. But he wouldn't give up._

_"Com'n, Kat will you let me in, I have to talk with you about this mourning." he told me before he knocked again, can we just talk...it's important...I just got mad, you know I would never hurt you." he continued causing me to laugh._

_"Says the guy who wanted me dead 6 months ago." I answered him as I got into my bed. "I just want to sleep and if it involves keeping you locked out then I will do it every single night and leave you to go and pleasure yourself." I snapped before I turned on my side and closed my eyes._

_"I'll break the door down." he told me causing me to sit up. "I will break this door and break it off it's hinges if you don't let me in to talk with you." I knew he wasn't joking and I didn't care.  
_

_"I should care how!" I yelled before I laid back down._

_"I'll have my friends come over and we'll have a three-some with you...willing or not." he told me causing me to jump up and open the door, I don't want to know what fetish his friends have and have it combined with Cato. "Knew you'd come around." he smirked towards me. I just crossed my arms and looked up at him. "Katniss...I didn't mean to explode like that...it's just that I couldn't bare the thought of losing you and I'm sorry."_

"Who am I kidding, he never does, that was the only time he did so that I would just come on this tour with him. I stood up and walked towards the window, I saw a large array of field what O assume were the Orchards Rue told me about. I saw people with straw hats and bags picking this white stuff and some looked at the Train and then did my good-bye sign. I had a bad feeling that something will happen._  
_

* * *

**District 11, town square 4:38 PM, Cato  
**

****I walked towards the stand to give my written speech by the Capitol, I just want this damn thing over now, I'm going to the lower Districts. Mentors from these Districts are drunks, Six have drug addicts that all they do is just draw painting small children could do. After I was done I was about to walk down until I heard someone scream. "YOU DESERVE TO BE DEAD!" a man standing on that girl's podium...Rue.

"I KNOW MEN THAT'S WORTH HALF OF YOU!" yelled someone else.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TREAT KATNISS EVERDEEN LIKE YOU ARE!" another yelled. Then they started to shout 12 and Katniss. I then heard that whistle that rang before those two cannons by an old man. I was then pulled off by the Peace Keepers. I heard gun shots but I couldn't see anything and was shoved into their Justice building. The Dinner was boring, I just sat there and stared off into space as I ate some sort of plant.

* * *

**Katniss**

I couldn't believe what I just saw, that poor man and the other two, they were just shot in the head for doing what they did, they want Cato dead, something's happening. "Katniss?" asked Seeder causing me to turn my head to her, her amber eyes looking at me, she slowly started to nod her head. "What Snow did to you was misusing your human rights, you gave the push Katniss, that's why Snow did it to you." she said before she looked down and then back to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I looked back at her confused.

"Katniss, you please push an uproar towards the end of the Capitol." she told me.

"Why, I didn't do anything." I said to her, she just shook her head.

"Katniss, you volunteer for your sister, you didn't kill Rue and you gave her a respectful burial, that's shows unity, unity the Capitol thought they killed, and obliviously by what Snow thought as I hope break helped that flame became stronger." she told me. "This can be a sign of reformulation, All we need to do and wait." she told me as she broke out into a smile. "Katniss, this could mean no more Hunger Games. All of the Capitol's power's will be gone." She continued as she grabbed onto my hands. "Meaning that-"

"I'll be able to be with my sister again and know she'll be safe" I said before I smiled at her. Just by knowing that, my old-self came back, I'll going to see Prim when all of this is over.


	7. Funreal in Carpthia

So, how have you guys been, I've been doing great since I'm able to see you again on this chapter. This is a rewrite because I found the original quite shitty, so I felt the need to do a rewrite and I am happy I did, I would post this more but again, school is run by dictators and if you don't only focus on them you'll fail in their system programs. I will started updating more when I am giving time to write. There will be no sex until I feel the need to put it in there.

**Blackdove085** gives my love to you and I wish you happy reading because both you and I know that I sure as hell don't own the Hunger Games, Katniss wouldn't haven't acted like a little drama queen every time she thought about Peeta in Mocking Jay. But I'll sure as hell will make sure she doesn't in this.

* * *

_Beauty slept and angels wept_

_For Her immortal soul_

_In this repose, all evil chose_

_To claim her for their very own_

_**Cradle of filth-Funreal in Carpthia**_

* * *

I walked towards my room, rubbing the back of my neck as I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows from how hot and humid it was in this damn district. I walked faster avoiding being caught by Tarja, the district 2 escort is darker than most of them, she's younger too. She kind of creeps me out, she's pale as shit and her eyes are dyed white and pupils grey, wears purple lip stick and black eye make-up. To make it short she's a total Goth. "Where do you think you're going Tuefel?" I heard her low toned voice but you could tell she was a women. "Going to do BDSM to the 12 tribute, what's it going to be this time, you did fear play last night with her. I was disappointed when you said you would stop with that" she told me as she walked towards me, her heels clicking against he wood of the train platform her arms crossed over the leather corset she wore.

"And why would you want to know Tarja…unless you were watching us." I said to her as I looked down at her as I crossed my arms over my chest, copying her statue. Her lips curled into a smirk.

"It's not hard to hear a girl sobbing and screaming for you to let her go when you want a midnight snack. Surprised how you were with her after you were done though. Who would've known that the brutal Cato Tuefel could be gentle." She said to me uncrossing her arms and walked. Her white eyes started up at me. "I was starting to think you were like your mother with sex." she told me, turning her eyes away to me and to the setting sun.

"You don't know shit about my mother." I growled towards her.

"Do I?" she asked me as she turned her head to me, her eye narrowed at me. "Because I know that she gave you to your grandfather after breast feeding you, how old were you almost 18 months." she told me before she ran her tongue across her teeth with her tongue. I clenched my jaw, it still make my blood boil to learn that my main sponsor was her. "I know this because she's my step mother. Cato, I know how you feel about her. She used your father to get to mine. Of course you know what he did so I don't have to tell you about that." She continued to me as she looked up at me with her hands on her hips.

"I know what a whore my fucking mother is, but you don't know why I got Fire girl so you should keep your ass outta my shit. And I'm nothing like my father. My father is in a mental asylum because he decided to throw away everything just for her, I won't allow that to happen to me. Now, excuse me but I have Katniss waiting for me." I told her before I walked into the train. 'Stupid bitch, who does she think she is?' I thought as I unbuttoned the two buttons on my shirt as I walked towards my room. I opened the door and noticed Katniss slipping on a long sleeved black shirt. I ran my tongue across my teeth before I leaning in on the door frame. "Hey Kat." I said to her, causing her to slightly jump. I smirked at her in amusement along with a hum.

"What is it Cato?" She asked me turning around staring up at me with her soft grey eyes. I smiled towards her before I held onto a piece of her hair.

"I can't see you, that District 11 dinner was boring the hell out of me," I told her as I looked down, seducing her. "I just couldn't wait any longer for it Katniss, I need you…tonight." I whisper to her before I started to kiss her with my body pressing against hers. She pressed her hands against my chest.

"You always you say that Cato." She told me, looking up. "I'm not going to sleep with you after last night." she told me as she looked up at me.

"And I told you that I was sorry and that we wouldn't do that again." I told her with my hands on her shoulders. "You ended up enjoying it anyways." I continued to her, she just shook her head at me.

"That doesn't make it right Cato. You did something that brought me back to the Arena. That was hell for me and you know that," she told me narrowing her eyes. "And if _you enjoyed it_, it would be used a lot because I've had you rape me enough to know what you enjoy to do to me."

"I've never raped you, every time I screwed you, you were willing!" I snapped at her as I grabbed onto her shoulders I felt her become stiff.

"Really, then what about the times I've told you no…The times where I've begged you to stop, the very first time you took me and made me into your toy!" she yelled at me. "I would've gotten pregnant if your Grandmother didn't tell you to put me on a birth control! You explode every time I think about any male that's not you! You took me and something from me I can never get back. MY virginity was suppose to be for someone I cared about but you took that. You even took away my humanity! You've done nothing but destroy everything I am, everything you touch you destroy! YOU'RE A DESCUTIVE MONSTER!" she screamed at me. I grabbed onto Katniss face and stared down at her.

"I've treated you a hell of a lot better then what most Capitol men would. I just didn't get on top of you like a dog." I said to her as I stood up taller. "I could just treat you like a worthless mutt." I told her as I narrowed my eyes, I started to become colder because her eyes widen and back away. "You complain about how I'm not kissing your ass like how Lover Boy did. I have a pair of balls unlike him."

"His name was Peeta, not Lover Boy. Just because he treats wo-"

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SAY HIS NAME AGAIN!" I snapped at her grabbed a hold of her should and pushing her into the wall and pinning her by her shoulders. "I've told you this before…you're mine, just mine. Nothing will change that." I said to her my knee resting between her legs. "I have you, I'm alive. Lover Boy would never be prefect for because he depended on you to keep his ass safe. I saw everything you two did, yours seemed too forced." I told her, she shook her head.

"That was when I first started to realize that I had feelings for him…I-I was nervous, what are you doing!?" she asked me as I brought her closer to me, my nose between her ear and hair line. She had her hands on my chest. I didn't respond I just wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her to where her eyes were at my chin. "C-Cato, wh-what are you trying t-to d-do!?" she asked me in a shaken voice. I looked down at her and I gave her a sheepish smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kat." I said to her before I nuzzled my face into her hair. Her hair smelt good, her hair was damp so she must have took a shower. "You smell good Katniss." She still had her hands on my chest along with her head. I looked down to see how much she changed, her skin was lighter…of course it is, why wouldn't it be since she hardly goes outside. Her hair was a warm black color instead of her chocolate brown, and that her breast are fuller from the food she gets, she was under weight by 30 pounds before she was with me. She still had her grey eyes and full pink lips. I grabbed onto her chin and brought her face towards mine, I pressed my lips against hers a few times until she kissed me back.

I had my hand on the side of her face my arm was still around her waist. I opened my mouth and brushed my tongue across her bottom lips causing her month to open. I twisted my tongue around hers, both fight for dominance. I allowed Katniss to win to prove my point even more. I grabbed onto her thighs and lifted her up from the ground and went to the bed. I re-won that dominance. I turned to where I was on my back and she had her thigh draped across my lap. When we pulled away I looked to her. My pants were tight against me. I smiled down at her before I said. "Tell me how different that is from Lover boy's kisses."

She bit her lip…doing that same expression that just gets me hot. "You…yours are nothing to compare to his." she simply told me causing me to smirk. I grabbed onto her jaw and whisper in her ear.

"Got you." before I pulled away from her and laid on my back. "You've faked it all with him, I almost feel sorry for pussy for what you did to him." I told her before I started to laugh. "And to think that he never notice it either." I said to her before I stood up and took off my shirt, I could feel sweat on my back. "When I think about it… he did everything for you, not with me Fire Bitch I have to be the one in control." I told her before I walked over to her and stared down at her. "My grandparents say that I'm power hungry, I've been this way since I was 2." I told her and turned my back towards her again and ran my tongue over my teeth. "You're the only girl I've been able to do BDSM with." I told her.

"What's that?" Katniss asked me, causing me to smirk to myself.

"It's what I've been doing to you since I've got you. Bondage and discipline is what the BD stands for, Dominance and Submission is for the DS, and the last part is the SM that would be Sadism and masochism. I got into it when I started watching porn, I was about 12 of course my grandparents didn't know about it until I turned 16, found my videos. My grandmother burnt them and then they talked with me about sex and protection. Did you ever wonder why I had scars on my thighs?" I finished my sentence, back still to her as I looked in the mirror. She slightly nodded her head. "When I would master bate I would cut myself with a small pocket knife, it would just blow my mind from how hard I would cum." I told her as I looked at her reaction. "Glimmer slapped me when I tried doing to her the things I do with you. Clove was a little more open to it, I stopped it when she tried switching our places, I have to stay dominate in everything. Then there's you." I continued to her.

"What about me?" She asked me as she brought her legs closer to herself, as I turned around.

"You are what makes almost all of my fantasies come true, but tonight we're doing it all." I said to her before I grabbed onto her my the arms and brought her towards me. "Because you're in for the night of your life."

**Mrs. Everdeen**

* * *

I ran my fingers through Primroses' hair as she cried in her pillow. "It's okay Primrose, what happened?" I asked her as I moved hair behind her ear and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She just sat up and hugged me tightly still sobbing. "Come on Primrose, was it a bad dream?" I asked her, getting a nod from her. "Was it the same one or different?" I asked her again as I ran my hand through her hair again.

"No, I've haven't had those in a long time. This one had…had Katniss. I dreamt that she was coming back home to us so I started to run to her but she was still so far away. But then I was able to get to her…but, but I saw that boy from 2 holding onto her. He told me that I'm never going to get her back and that it was my f-fault that I wasn't." she told me before she started crying again. I sighed deeply before I hugged her tighter as I looked out the window. I still can't believe that I've lost my Katniss…she was the only one that kept Dean with me, she gets her looks from him after all. But she's not dead, that young man…Cato Tuefel took her away from us, Gale knows how I feel about this…that I blame myself for all this, if only I didn't zone out, I should've been stronger but I wasn't I had to let myself fall because of the death of my husband.

Cato did Josephs' son much worst, how can a human be so cruel? I still can hear Peeta's screams; they still haunt me in my dreams and to think what Joseph must feel. But who's having it the worst is Gale from how he has to help take care of us and deal with Anna, that woman is so hateful. Who does she think she is as to say that my daughter deserves what ever that boy is doing to her. There are many, many parents that lost their child to the games. Life is just not the same without her here anymore.

**Madge**

* * *

I sat at my piano with my fingers hovering over the keys. I pressed my fingers against the keys and started to think about Katniss. I let my fingers to dance over the keys with my heart because I cannot keep this inside so instead I'll let it all out with the notes of a piano because it's the only thing that prevent me from crying over her, I have to be strong because that's how Katniss was and Prim needs me. I let memories of her race through my head from when I first met her to the last time I saw her which was after she volunteered for her sister.

I played out my hopes and my sorrows out on this piano for these series of events. My hope that Katniss will come back and the sorrows of her being taken. She'll make it, she always pulls through…just like what she did when her dad died. And then I started to play for Peeta, his warm hazel eyes and calming smiles. He was kind towards me, how he managed not to become horrible from what his mother did to him, he was strong too. He was able to find the light in the darkest of things. I then thought about Gale and his love for Katniss…hoping that they would soon be together again because they are truly meant to be.

I started to finnish the song, making the notes softer and then I lefted my hands off of the keys and then wiped the tears I had forming in my eyes. "Please give us back Katniss."

**Katniss**

* * *

I had tears running down my face as Cato started to untied my hands above my head. "Don't cry Katniss, can't have though pretty eyes red." he told me before he wiped my tears away, he turned to lay on his back and was panting like he was out of breathe. Why wouldn't he be, he had claw marks all over him. "Fuck that was good, could've you let that out earlier Kat, didn't know you could scratch like that." He said as he still looked up at the ceiling, his eyes half closed. The sheets fell at his hips showing his abondoment and stomach muscles. Why does he have to look good, I shouldn't want him. I turned my back towards him, facing the wall and rubbed my wrists as a red marks forming around them.

"Did you have to be so…so rough?" I asked him, back still in front of him. I stiffened when I felt his hand run up my side and the back down onto my hip bone, rubbing circles closer and closer between my legs. I closer them tighter and grabbed onto his hand. "Stop, a few mintues ago was enough." I said to him causing him to laugh.

"You want more though. Don't lie to me Katniss. You like this, you want more of it. How I roughly fuck you, makes your eyes roll to the back of you head, causing your back to arc. Making your tits come closer to me. Admit it Katniss, you're a little dirty girl." He said to me his hands were off of my but he pulled me clsoer to him smirk. " And I haven't have the chance to feel you give me head." He told me leaning back, reclining his arms up, causing his muscles to flex. I noticed the bed sheet slightly rise up. "Would you do the honors?" he asked me nodding his head towards it.

I started to blush at what he was telling me to do. I just shook my head and went futher away from him. "I'm not doing that to you Cato." I told him, he just rolled his eyes grabbbing onto my arms and bring me close to him. I could see the scratch marks from his neck to his chest and many others.

"Katniss you're over reacting." I told me before he started to come closer to me and went to kiss me. I felt hot rage go threw so before I could stop myself I ran my hands across him face. His eyes shot open, he brought his hand up to his cheek.

"NO I AM NOT OVER REACTING TUEFEL!" I screamed at himas I moved off of him, wrapping the sheet around me. I did not care if he was naked and still on the bed. He removed his hand and just looked at me, his tonge in his cheek. "I am not your toy!" I yelled, my chest heaving as I glared daggers at him. He sat up straighter.

"You're making it so hard for me Katniss not to hit you." He told me before he got up and walked over towards me, I forgot how much taller he is then me. "I've tried to be as nice as I can be to you but you go on and on acting this way to me." He continued as he stood in front of me, he then grabbed onto my hips and brought me closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. His thumbs rubbing small circles on my back. "I just can't help it Katniss, I just get so over protective of you because I'm worried that you'll leave me. That's happened to me way too much." He whispered to me holding me tighter and buried his face into my neck. "It's just that so many people left I don't want you to do the same Katniss. I don't know how to show how I feel about someone I really care about." He told me before he looked at me starting to stroke my face, like he did before we went on this vicotry tour. "Katniss, I don't mean to be this way with you." He said to me before he kissed my forehead.

"Then do you do this to me?" I asked him, he just brought me closer towards him.

**Cato**

* * *

I couldn't help but smirk as I stared at the wall. Katniss is just a few words away from becoming mine. "Because as much as I love my grandparents they'll never understand me like how you would. My mother just used me to get attention from her 'capitol friends' along with my father. She's the reason why he's insane. I don't know my father at all because he's to drugged to even talk to. She treated me as if I was her ball and chain and that she needed to get rid of me." I told Katniss as I stared to stroke her hair. I moved backwards and looked into her grey eyes, she's fighting against it. "I've just been so lonely, but then you came into my life. Your sister has so many people with her and you won't realize that she'll be okay. She's old enough to take care of herself, you don't need to do it anymore. Why not just be with me, I want something real. The Capitol would use me like their toy. I don't don't those bright, ingorant birds to be with me everynight…I want you to be because you're someone who's real." I told before I fell to my knees, and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

'Time to do my stuff' I thought before I started to 'fake cry' . I have actual tears coming out of my eyes but I am not sad enpugh to cry yet, I would do this to get something I want and to get laid with the girls like Glimmer who's into guys who aren't afraid to cry. Glimmer wasn't stuupid as most people thought she was. I had to do this to even get her to have sex with me. She still wouldn't do what me and Katniss does but I manage to get laid until she died. I faked a sob to make it more realistic because this isn't a slient tears issue. I got away with so much shit with this that if I said a number my grandma would slap until the 76th Hunger Games. "I don't mean to be so aggressive with you, but that's just how I act towards someone I really care about." I sobbed to Katniss as I looked up.

I could see how she brought her eyebrows closer and her mouth form a slight form on her face. I brought her down to the floor with me. I sat up against the wall and held her closer to me and buried my face into her hair.

"Cato…"Katnis said to me causing me to 'stop' sobbing and look at her. She bit her lip before she looked up at me. "Cato, don't cry." Shetold me as she wiped my tears off my face. "I didn't know Cato, you should've told me." She continued before she held onto my face. I stared back into her eyes, she is almost falling for it.

"I was afriad Katniss, all the girls I told would have nothing to do with me." I said to her, in a big lie. I've never told anyone this, I don't go running around screaming my personal family buisness. Katniss bit her lip, turning her eyes away from mine. "What's wrong?" I asked her as I placed my hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Why do you have to make this so hard Cato?" she asked me. "Why can't you just go back to the way you were after the tribute parade, hating me for outshinging you. Like when I got that eleven. Why couldn't you go back to that?" she asked me as she continued not to look at me and slightly shook her head.

"Because Katniss I love, I actually love you. "I told her as I turned her around to have her look at me. "You're speacial to me, you don't have to go back to them, we can have eachother. Think about it we can have our own little world together, wouldn't that be nice?" I asked her before I went to kiss her, this kiss was soft. I kissed her again to get her to react and as always she did. She's getting deeper and deeper into my trap, soon her little bitch of a sister will be nothing but a weak, vage little memory as so would be Peeta Mellark. The hoppless, pitiful romantic who ended up losing the girl of his dreams to the devil himself, Cato Tuefel. My last actually does mean Devil, it's german.


	8. Snow White Queen

Hello again. Here I am with chapter 8 of your guys most favorite story in the whole fan world. That's over doing things but who cares, another chapter is up yay. Also, I'll be going to Camp so if I don't respond to any of your questions I am fully sorry about that and I plan to start responding to your guys' reviews and maybe when I get around too it I may just start recording my responses to them on You Tube. Also, I just got a really good idea for a Rise of the Guardian story so look out for that…title's Reich Mir Die Hand. When I'm done with the Prelude I'll post the link on my profile and of course let you guys know.

* * *

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white there's nowhere to run,_

_So let's just get it over with , _

_ Soon I know, you'll see-_

_You're just like me_

_ don't scream anymore, _

_my love,'Cause all I want is you.._

_**Evanescence-Snow White Queen**_

* * *

**Blackdove085** gives her love towards you guys and is very grateful for you're guys support. I'm not joking guys, where would most people like me be if they didn't have awesome fans like you. I really enjoy reading your reviews and it's not some sappy thing authors say to try and get more views on their stories I really mean it. And school's over so I'll be able to write as much I want without worrying about grades anymore!

* * *

**Katniss**

Cato had his arms wrapped around me and he rested his chin on top of my head. I didn't know what to think now, I'm just so confused. Why does Cato acts like his jack ass self but then he's on his knees sobbing as he holds onto my waist. I don't know what to do… believe him or brush it off as another one of his little lies. "Cato, why are you like this?" I asked him as I moved my head to look at him.

"And don't tell me it's because you love me I'm not stupid Cato." I said to him narrowing my eyes to him. He run one of his hands through his hair. "Don't you act like that towards me!" I told him as I pushed myself away from him as I glared at him.

"Acting like what?" he asked me as he crossed his arms.

"Like I'm going crazy!" I shouted at him, "Every time I try to ask you anything about why you treat like I'm nothing but a pet to you!" I got up and started to get dress.

"Kat, what do you think you're d-"

"My name is KATNISS! Not Kat, Katniss!" I snapped at him as I started to put a shirt on. "The only person who can call me a nickname is Gale Hawthorne!" As soon as I got on a pair of pants I went to walk out but I felt him grab onto my arm and jerked me roughly into a corner before he trapped me between the wall and his body.

"WHO THE FUCK IS GALE HOWTHRONE!?" he screamed at me, I didn't dare to look at him, he's frighten when he's like this.

"ANSWER ME!" he screamed again. I took a deep breath before I told him that he was none of his business.

"THE FUCK IT ISN'T!" I cringed because of how loud he was screaming at me. But I still didn't say anything to him. I winced when he grabbed onto my arm and forced me to look at him… if looks could kill. "ANSWER ME BITCH!" I just shook my head.

"I'm not telling you Cato." I told him, I knew he wouldn't hit me. "I know you won't try to hurt me. Besides both you and I know that I don't even have a choice but to stay with you." I finished to him as I adverted my eyes away from him.

"Really?" Cato asked me, his voice the coldest I've ever heard it.

"Because Katniss, I've never can recall the times you've tried to run…oh wait… because you never did." he told me as he went stiff.

"You enjoy all of this and you're just in denial about. Isn't that right _KAT-NISS_." He said to me as he hissed out my name. "To come to think about it Katniss you and me are one of the same." he continued before he pushed me against the wall tighter. I winced before I choked out that we weren't but he just laughed at me. He had my arm twisted behind my back and my front against the wall. He was too close to me, it was like that time in the Capitol when he first "marked" me as his.

"Because from how we've acted since we've been together it seems as if you _love it_ when I'm very rough with you. Maybe I should be more often." he simply told me before he garbed onto both of my wrists and pin them above my head. I bit my lip as I shut my eyes tightly shut.

"Please Cato, don't do this to me." I said to him as he wrapped his fingers into my hair.

"You have soft hair Katniss." he told me before he gave it a hard yank causing me to wrinkle my eyebrows together. "Sometimes I could touch these locks all day both sexual and not. But what I love the most is how much softer your skin is." he told me as my hair fell down my back.

"But I'm in complete glee when it's shattered with hickies and bruises from me." he continued before he tore open the black button up shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

"And this body, ample tits, small waist, wide hips, and long legs. But what I also like is your ass." I was then facing him again and my chest was pressed tightly against his broad one.

"Please stop this Cato." I said to him as I looked up at him as tears rimmed my eyes, he simply smiled at me as he shook his head.

"THEN STOP PRETENDING!" I screamed at him as he held onto my wrist on both side of my head.

"STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO LOVE YOU! I'LL NEVER ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" I screamed again as I struggled against him. "I know how you're like Cato, stop with this empty façade of kindness…I know that you're power hungry and that I'm just another form of it for you. You don't love me…you never did." I told him as I tired to turn my head. I heard him click his tongue before he grabbed onto my hair again.

"Get. Over. It" he told me before he threw to the ground, causing me to yelp out in pain as I slammed my head against the floor of the moving train. I sat up but was pushed down my Cato's foot, I didn't look up at him because I didn't want to look at him.

"Look at me Fire bitch." he simply told as if he was talking to a small child but I refused too, he'll have to make me do these things with and to him. "I wasn't asking you to, I'm telling you now!" he snapped before he grabbed onto my jaw and forced me to look up at him.

"You belong to me Katniss Everdeen and there's nothing you can do about it. I simply requested that I have you, the Capitol allowed it."

I just shook my head as tears ran down my face. "I'm not a doll you can just ask for and have someone give to you." I said to him causing him to laugh at me.

"You still believe that you're your own person, none of us are our own person, it's haven't been that way since the rebellion ended. We're the Capitol's toys and we can do nothing about! The Career District have learnt to deal with it unlike you rats from the lower districts who view this as unfair. The lap dog are the one that have full stomachs, you wouldn't be starving if you've just accept it." he told me as his grip tightened. I felt rage course through my view as I stared into his blue eyes, I saw red and I couldn't stop myself as I brought my knee up causing him to grunt in pain as he went on his knees in pain. I stood over him as I glared daggers at him, he put on underwear at least.

"But unlike you Cato, in District 12 we aren't trained and we don't work until we're 19 in the mines. And if I'm a rat then why are you _fucking _me every night in the most sick, disturbing ways possible. Maybe that's why the women in the Capitol don't want you like the way they do Finnick O'dair because of the 'BDSM' you enjoy to do." I told him as he started to look up at me.

"And by the way," I then ran my hand across his face and then brought it across again with the back of it as hard as I could.

"That is for all the tributes you've killed and for what you did to Peeta Mellark. Someone who deserves me more then you ever will. You don't know me and you never will." I finished before I turned around and went to walk out of this room.

"Fucking little bitch." he snarled at me as he got up.

"You want me to stop with the nice boy, fine." he told me as he turned me around and ran his hand across my face _hard_. I let out a gasp as I held onto my burning cheek as I looked up at him, I didn't think he would do that to me, he's never hit me. He grabbed onto my shoulders and threw to the ground.

"I'll show you what rape is." he said to me in a deep growl.

Everything happened so fast from how hard I hit my head to where it felt like the world was spinning. All I remembered was me fighting as he pinned me down as he started to kiss me every where. I couldn't take anymore of this, most of this is a blur, but I remember the pain as he ran his nails across my hips and waist along with his bites and sucks and slaps. And all I did was beg and sob for him to stop.

"I'm sorry Cato." I said to him after he was done, I'm the fool for thinking that I could get away from him. I'm his and I can't stop anything that he's done to me. After he rolled off of me he looked at the ceiling and I rolled to my side to look at him, I have to asked him this one question.

"C-Cato…" I said to him earn a 'what' from him. I bit my lip before I asked him.

"D-did you me-mean any-anything about you being l-lon-lonely?" I asked him, he told me yes. I then told him in a shaky voice "An-and again I'm sorry". What I didn't expect was to have him bring me closer to him.

"Don't be, I should've never done that to the way I did. I'm sorry babe." he whispered to me as he rubbed my back in small circle. I let my tears run down my face.

"Then why did you do it to me?" I asked him as my voice cracked as I started to remember what he did just a few seconds ago. He sighed before he wrapped his arms around me and carried me to the bathroom. I was confused until I heard water running, he's washing me. I waited for him to place me inside but I was surprised when he went in and then brought me with him he wrapped his arm around and used the other to stroke my hair as he kissed my head.

"Because I lost my temper, but I shouldn't have done that to you. You should be sorry, I should be the one to be sorry. I deserved those slaps you gave me. And I'll understand why you'll be mad at me because I deserve that too. Lover boy does deserve you more then me. Your not a rat or Fire bitch…you're my Phoenix, something beautiful that came from ashes. I am so sorry Katniss and if I'm lucky enough that you'll forgive me." Why does he make this so hard on me, why can't he get me to hate him, but I just feel bad for him instead. I just took deep breathes to help calm myself down… and to stop the spinning. I closed my eyes because I was extremely tired. I heard Cato mutter something to me but I couldn't put enough effort to care or listen to it.

* * *

**Cato**

"_But_ _if you did anyways then you're too naïve for your own good Fire Girl." _I whispered to her as she started to go to sleep. I leant back and stared down at Katniss and ran my tongue over my teeth and gums. I don't like how she mentioned this Gale Hawthorne. How does she know him and what kind of relationship they have together, I didn't like how she said his name. She's keeping something from me about him.

"Hey, Katniss." I whispered to her as I slightly shook her, I know how she's like when she sleepy. She's tell you anything. I earned a hum from her. "Who is Gale?" I asked her before I kissed her on her head. She made a slight face like she was annoyed before she relaxed again her eyes still closed.

"He's just a friend." she simply told me as she paced a hand on my chest, I brought my eyebrows together when I heard that.

"Did you two ever do anything together?" I asked her, trying to squeeze as much as I can without her figuring out what I was doing.

"Yeah, we hunted together." she muttered as she uncurled from her ball. "That's how we became friends." she continued.

"But did you do anything sexual with him?" I asked her. She gave a small smile before it went away just as it appeared

"Cato, you were my first in almost everything, I've had my first kiss when I was 9." she told me as she laid her legs out and was between my legs. "Can I just go to sleep now Cato…I'm very tired." she told me with her head on my chest. I just chuckled as I smirked.

"What, you wanna sleep in a tub full of water?" I asked her as I slightly nudged her with the shoulder she was laying on. "Come on, let's lay on the bed. Unlike you I like to sleep in a bed." I finished as I sat up and went to carry her to our bed. Katniss muttered I don't care before she was asleep.

When we were laying on the bed with me on my back and with Katniss on her side draped over me with the blankets covering us from the hip down. I was in deep thought. 'I don't fucking like Hawthorne. He's someone from Katniss' past, just like her sister…Katniss needs to forget about him…about 12. But how would I do that?' I thought before I looked down to Katniss.

I bit my lip as I looked at her. 'I really wanna try having a three-some with her. I wouldn't mind sharing her with Matthew Grover.' I thought to myself again, I wouldn't mind sharing her with my best friend. Having Katniss do some things with him she has with me.' Just thinking about turns me on, her on her back as both of us take turns with her. But I'd really enjoy from Katniss is head, yeah I mouth fucked her but she's never actually sucked on or deep throated me.

I need to get some sleep, I have to go to the soot cover shit hole known as district 12 in the morning and I don't want to have to deal with my prep team trying to poke my eyes out just to get rid of the bags. I kissed Katniss on the forehead before I muttered to her.

"You're just like me…don't scream anymore…my love…all I want is you. Your such a little Nymphetamine…always teasing me."

* * *

**No One**

When a man starts to rise to power they will be in for a surprise for the shock therapy they'll be getting when they lose it. A simple goal for more power can lead in an unhealthy obsession for the one that they seek out. As for the victim of this affection can gain power when they don't event realize it. Both Katniss Everdeen and Cato Teufel will soon learn that things will never be in anyone's control...time will only tell but until then Cato will be blissfully in his control over Katniss. And when Katniss personal hell will be over.

For when another man love is just so strong things can happen that you'll never thought possible. But sometimes even love won't be enough because fate is a horrible kinship but that is what life all the more fun. So until next time mortals because the adventure has just begun as so will the horror of becoming someone's Nymphetamine.


End file.
